


Melodies of Memories

by girlofgold



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette has not known one person she likes who has stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of Memories

Juliette would never tell him so, but she truly does like him. There are so few people in her life that make her smile she could count them on one hand, but Deacon is one of them.

He does not judge her. Or, if he does, he doesn’t let what he thinks affect the way he treats her, and she appreciates that.

The thing is, Juliette’s beginning to think he might like her too—just a little. (A little voice in the back of her mind taunts her with the name Rayna, reminding her that she is never a first choice, always a second.)

Juliette’s not used to being with someone who doesn’t _demand_ , and sometimes she doesn’t know how to respond when he kisses her softly. (She knows rough, she’s good at that; soft and slow puts her on edge. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like it.)

Deacon’s also extremely patient with her. She’s never known anybody who would just sit with her without speaking, without even looking at each other. (Maybe he recognizes that she is trying _so hard_ to be in control of everything so he is giving her this when everything else is falling apart.)

The moon is full and shining down upon them, casting shadows on the far wall of her room. It has been a long day and she’s so tired but she cannot sleep. Juliette has not known one person she likes who has stayed. No one stays. (And those who do want something— _need_ something.)

“You think too loudly,” Deacon suddenly murmurs against her neck.

She smiles then. “I’ve got a lot on my mind,” she tells him. “Help me forget.”

Against her neck, she feels him smile back at her. She closes her eyes and lets him sing her thoughts away.

Nobody stays, she knows; so she lets his words and melodies fill her senses and commits them to memory.


End file.
